1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses may have high-quality characteristics such as wide view angle, good contrast, and quick response time.